


Can't Help It

by DefineWeird



Series: Secrets of Mirkwood [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curious Thranduil, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, Hole licking, Leggy should get a key to his door, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Legolas, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is horny and oblivious. Thranduil is too curious for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

Legolas quickly entered in his room, closed the door carefully behind him and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it discarded and unimportant on the wooden floor. It didn't matter. He made his way to the end of the room next to his wardrobe where a mirror laid on the wall. Heat bloomed inside him as he watched the light blush on his cheeks on the large, long glass and images came in his head, intoxicating him, overwhelming all his senses. He did't think of an elf in particular, just any blond, taller, broader, well-endowed elf would do. He felt horny and he needed to come. Badly. He looked at his shaft in the mirror as he started to play with his left nipple, circling his hand around it lightly. He was so hard... So wonderfully and painfully hard... He moaned and gazed over to his bed. He had plenty of time before him. And no one could truly blame him for his hands wandering in his own home. He was the Prince, he told himself.  
He hastily got rid of all his other articles of clothing, not having calmed down at all and now teasing himself to the brink by the mere touch of a hand on his nipples. The Prince of Mirkwood climbed on his bed, groaning at the lack of friction on his length and rested against his pillows, sitting in what had become his favorite position ever since he had first crossed the threshold of sexual maturity; legs spread out and knees bent, back and head ready to weave, roll and shiver at their own will. The most convenient position. He trailed one of his hands down his chest and wrapped it leisurely around his ever-growing elfhood, releasing a moan of pure bliss and imagining someone else's hand down there. His imaginary, perfect, possessive boyfriend's... He bit his lower lip and his eyes rolled back in their eyelids as he felt tiny chills of pleasure take over his body. That was all he needed...

Or almost. Legolas knew that touching his own shaft would never satisfy him really; he needed more, he needed something inside him, something hitting that bundle of over-sensitive nerves inside him, that prostate deep down that drove him mad with lust... He moved his second, wandering hand lower than the first one, past his balls which he gently cupped and kneaded in the process and meowed as he pressed a finger tip against his tight, taut entrance. He was still a virgin, still hopeful that his imaginary boyfriend could exist, and only ever touched himself on rare occasions, is status not making his sexual life any easier due to the busy schedule he suffered more and more as the years passed by. 

considering this fact, Legolas decided to take the required precautions. He wanted to feel pleasure, to push his imagination to its limit and to even maybe shout his way through his orgasm... He was one for moaning like a desperate prostitute for his fictional lover, but none of hose touching sessions had ever brought him to the point where he had to truly voice his feelings. The Prince shamelessly sucked on his own middle and index finger, coating them both in saliva. He did not own any lube, or any toy for that matter, scared of what might occur if someone were to find out... For some dark reason, the idea of his father found out made him close his eyes for a second and let out a distressed whimper. He pressed one of his slick digits against the tight hole, breathed in and started to push it in. Legolas' eyes remained closed and his mouth opened soundlessly as the Prince was doing everything in his power not to moan just yet. If only an ellon could truly be the way the young elf wanted it and was just begging for someone like Legolas AND lived in Mirkwood, life would be much easier. Legolas was startled out of his musings by ne disturbing thought: if anyone entered, he would not see them, but they would have a lovely view of his displayed crotch, thighs and abdomen. And again the thought of his father catching him in this sinful, depraved moment made him blush and grow only harder. He didn't think much of that, however, the fingers of his right hand making it hard for him to concentrate seriously on anything right now. 

The young elf placed his imaginary lover in a very precise and meticulous position which required the Prince to stop stroking his stone-hard shaft and to rather roll his nipples between his fingers again, getting even more pleasure this way as the fictional hands, presently role-played by Legolas', teased their way into the Prince's darkest desire. The little hitched moans Legolas produced as he started to move his right middle finger within were priceless. He knew his imaginary boyfriend -he had to find him a name- would like that. When he felt he was ready for it, he added a second finger to join the first one and gasped, the feeling of being stretched so deliciously by his... -Glorfindel? Glorfindel was a beauty and a legend. He called his fictional lover Glorindel- by Glorindel's fingers unbearably good.

 

~*~

 

The Great Elvenking of Mirkwood marched his way down the main family wing, heading towards his quarters, feeling exhausted and over strained by the politic debated he hand just endured during an entire day with barely a pause for lunch. How many of his advisers had been there, he didn't even know. What they had discussed and how much they had discussed, that he knew, as well as how much his advisers had fussed over the simplest, most insignificant details. An invisible piece of paper and a magical pen only he could see to draw a draft of the newest ring or necklace he would have someone make for him would've been entertaining... Even having that old Half-elf Elrond to talk to about how many times he had crossed the over-boredom line would've pleased him... Or just a pillow, or even a blanket... A soft, warm, welcoming and comfortable bed could have helped him through the long hours he had wasted.

He was maybe exaggerating a little, but being a King wasn't always easy. Thranduil frowned when he heard the strangest sound coming from his son's room as he walked past it. What... He heard a small whimper and some moans. Who the hell did that come from... His frown deepened as he got closer to the sounds. There was no mistaking it; this was definitely his son's room... But did those sounds come from his precious little leaf or... Was another elf sharing the Prince's heart with the King? Or what if someone was abusing of Legolas? But what if he was alone... He felt something warm and sudden browse through his body and head straight downwards his crotch as he pictured what Legolas could possibly be doing alone to make such beautif- uncanny sounds. He considered the door in front of him. Should he...? No... This would be invading his son's privacy... But he so craved to know... And if someone was molesting his son, he couldn't just walk by and ignore it, although to be entirely truthful to himself, Thranduil sincerely doubted that his little leaf was being manhandled... But he needed to justify himself for his curiosity.

He took a deep breath and made a loose fist around the handle of the door. New, louder moans, even if somewhat muffled by the wooden surface, decided of his actions for him. He pulled down the handle carefully, not making a single sound, and pushed the door soundlessly and as slowly as he could. Everything wen perfect until this very point. He bit on his lower lip very hard until it almost started bleeding to not gasp.  
His son was sprawled out on his bed, legs spread, knees bent and displaying one hell of a view. He was touching, caressing, fingering himself like his very life depended of it, his two right middle and index fingers pushing in and out of him fast, deep and his length -which the Prince had obviously gotten from the proud King- twitching in pleasure. He was gorgeous, and this sight was just pure heaven to the darkened, lustful eyes of Thranduil. Such feelings felt towards a member of the family was rare, but not unheard of when it came to elvish customs although it was frowned upon by many other races.  
Thranduil decided that never in his life he would allow anyone else to look at his lovely son in the same way that the King was eyeing him at the moment. To witness such a scene was officially forbidden as of now and Legolas had not even come of age to be looked at like this anyway. Thranduil took a few careful steps further in the room, realizing that Legolas most likely hadn't notice him; his eyes were shut and his mind was clouded by the pleasure he was receiving so greedily, moving his hands in an almost professional, experienced way. The King wanted to just jump over his son and hump him like a rabbit in heat until Legolas understood that only Thranduil could touch him like that. Not even the Prince himself. HE should be he one pleasuring Legolas like this, making him feel goosebumps, touching him in so many ways that Legolas wouldn't even remember his own name when he would find his release. 

Thranduil suddenly got one wicked idea. But could he really do it? Would Legolas EVER forgive him? Thranduil chose that he truly couldn't bring himself to even mind at that point, which was awful, but he couldn't help it. Approaching slowly, he positioned himself on the bed gracefully, his light weight due to the fact hat he was an elf making him impossible to be detected, especially by the Prince in the state that he was currently in. He walked closer on all fours, ignoring his own now pounding erection for now, and bent down, placing himself strategically between his son's legs. He didn't bother taking good look at his son's ministrations shamelessly, licking his lips at the slender fingers moving so elegantly and purred really softly, almost inaudibly. What would it be like if it were his own, slender, experimented fingers... Thranduil sucked on the index finger of his right hand, tenderly caressing Legolas' thighs with his left hand and slowly pressed the wet finger against the delicious-looking hole of his not yet responsive son.

 

~*~

 

Legolas' eyes opened on his white, ornate ceiling and he gasped harshly, his body stiffening at the intrusion. Also it was not in pain, but in surprise and in what could objectively be seen as potential greater pleasure. Who's finger was that though? Glorfindel's? Legolas didn't think so as this was his invented, imaginary boyfriend... Regardless of that though, why did it feel so good inside him when the Prince didn't even know the identity of its owner? Had someone entered in his room? He remembered the thoughts he'd had earlier about his father and blushed even more now, closing his eyes again. He felt safer, suddenly. He found that he didn't care who it was and just writhed under the stranger's intensifying touch. The three fingers inside him worked on his leaking arousal... Suddenly he groaned in disappointment and heard a chuckle in response as another hand came along and pulled his own fingers out. The other one was removed as well, but Legolas' disappointment soon was replaced by surprise and a lot of pleasure as a wet -whatever it was, warm muscle pushed passed his stretched, virgin hole. It felt like a tongue and, by the Valar, it felt fucking good... Before Legolas could even proceeded it, his hard cock was being caressed and teased to the edge and he knew then that he was going to come in a matter of seconds.

Legolas whimpered loudly, mewled and writhed as the pleasure built up inside of him, as the tongue lubed his insides, as a foreign hand palmed his member... It all started to become unbearable, the Prince's abdominal muscles were contracted as his hips rolled against the welcomed touch.  
This time he thought he would die as the tongue left his hole.\, but two fingers that clearly weren't his own soon replaced it and eagerly pushed inside him again.  
The next thing that happened was completely unexpected and resulted in Legolas making fists in the sheets of the bed; a hot, eager mouth wrapped itself around his length.

It didn't take more than a couple of suction movements before Legolas was literally screaming out his orgasm and trashing about as he came harder than he had ever come before in the warm mouth. The fingers were still caressing his insides as the tongue from before folded and unfolded around his now only slightly hard length while the mouth was otherwise engaged in going up and down now a lot slower in a calm, relaxing balade... The Prince still couldn't think and barely breathe even when the mouth and fingers slowed down progressively until they practically weren't moving anymore as he descended from his blissful height.

The fingers didn't leave his hole yet but the mouth did pull back. Not that Legolas really realized it, he was exhausted, utterly sated and couldn't really feel, see or hear anything. He still had his eyes closed, inwardly still seeing stars from his very strong release, but he felt someone's soft breath on his face. It smelled like honey-dipped strawberries... He knew this scent but he couldn't quite place it just now. He wouldn't have been able to even if he had tried.

The next second, a mouth was over his. It was a gentle, soft and loving kiss from perfect, velvet lips. It didn't last long but it was something Legolas knew he would always remember.  
The fingers and mouth left him eventually and Legolas decided to open his eyes to see who had pleasured him so well, but when he did, the elf was already gone, perhaps even for good.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> "My First Thrandolas OS on AO3" corrected on 05.25.17.  
> I will correct the other parts of this series also, don't worry.


End file.
